


Somnia In Respectum

by meezer13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: Ignoct Week Timed Quest #8 Moogle Chocobo Carnival Date@ignoctweekIn a void of darkness, a prince is given a respite via his dreams.





	Somnia In Respectum

The time inside the crystal seemed to stretch on forever. There was no concept of time or space inside. Just constant darkness to reflect in. Noctis could feel the slow progression in his strength and wisdom so that helped him keep focused. But on occasion, the weight of this void crushed down heavily on his mind and heart. Even though he could feel the presence of his comrades pulling from his magic, they seemed like universes away. Especially the one he cherished the most and held the key to his heart. Ignis had always been a constant in his world, and his absence was the most painful.

He would occasionally fiddle with his lucky carbuncle charm in his pocket to keep some semblance of sanity and existence. Where nothing seemed to have a beginning or end, any tactile sensation was a gift. He had never stopped carrying it with him and the comfort it gave during this time was most welcome. Its magic never failing him since the time he had received it as a gift from his father.

So not surprising when he was feeling at his lowest, Carbuncle was there for the rescue once more. Noctis slipped into a deep sleep and found himself dreaming of attending the Moogle Chocobo Carnival with the assistance of Carbuncle. All of his favorite activities abounded there and even though it had all been in his subconscious, the whimsical distraction had done wonders to his morale.

After another impossibly long block of time, he called upon Carbuncle once again; however, this time he insisted that Ignis come along. His heart ached from the hole left by Ignis' absence so why not have a true date with his beloved in a wonderful dream. And what better place for a perfect date than a carnival. The sights, the sounds, the food and of course, a most romantic conclusion at the end of the night.

Noctis held on tightly to the little charm and concentrated on materializing himself and Ignis on the carnival grounds. Before long, he found himself surrounded by all things Moogle and Chocobo, a confused Ignis by his side.

Noctis took his advisor by the hand and walked over to the pier where the nearest banner was hung, balloons and ribbons everywhere.

"Hey Specs. This is the Moogle Chocobo Carnival. Isn't it incredible? Would you do me the honor and be my date for the day as we enjoy the festivities?"

Ignis blinked a few times, his eyes unharmed in this dream, but nonetheless, not used to so much color or activity. Children bustling about, street vendors selling their wares and characters dancing to loud music. He turned back to Noctis and squeezed the hand he was holding. It was not a place he would have sought out for himself but it suited Noctis exquisitely. Ignis had never refused the Prince anything, within reason, and he surely would not deny them a chance for some carefree time for once. "Of course, Noct. It looks like fun, but I absolutely refuse to wear one of those funny hats."

A few pouts later and both Ignis and Noctis sported festival headwear as they made their way around. Noctis dominated at the fishing competition and Ignis took first place in the Whack - A - Cactaur game. Neither did as well at the Chocobo races not having any experience with birds that were not their own, but at least they could both pass the Moogle quizzes. Noctis gracefully skirted the characters who loved to dance. He had made that mistake the last time he came to the carnival and would not be embarrassing himself in front of Iggy.

After having a romantic dinner, albeit slow service, they strolled around arm in arm, searching for the best spot to view the fireworks finale. When they were about to settle on a less than ideal place, Carbuncle appeared with a ticket in its mouth. Noctis took it gently and read the words aloud. It was for a complementary Gondola ride to view the fireworks. Thanking Carbuncle, the two took off quickly for the dock since there was little time to spare.

They boarded just in time for the gondolier to get them to a prime viewing location. The display was amazing, lasting for what seemed forever. Showering the water all around with electrfying sparks of color and light. The two lovers took advantage of the low light and snuggled during the entire performance. At the finale, Noctis and Ignis shared a deep kiss, the rest of the world melting all around them.

Noctis regained consciousness in the abyss of the crystal, the sweet taste of Ignis still on his lips and a promise in his ears, "I will be forever yours, waiting in patient devotion and love for your return."


End file.
